Princess Diana / Wonder Woman
Summary Wonder Woman is the alias and second identity of antiquities dealer Diana Prince, who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is a demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and the Greek Olympian god Zeus. Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent a century later, helping Superman and Batman take down the unleashed monster Doomsday. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''8-C, likely far higher | At least 7-A to 6-C, likely 6-B Name: Diana Prince, Princess Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman, The God-Killer Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Female Age: 5000+ years old (Born in 3000 B.C.) Classification: Amazon, Demigoddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent Warrior, Enhanced Senses, Immortality(Type 1), Regeneration (Low), Resistance to Poison (Walked through a poison gas cloud with no ill effects), Energy Projection, Energy Absorption / Redirection, Omnilingualism (She can fluently speak, read and understand all languages, even dead ones) | Same as before, but to a vastly higher level, plus Flight, Telekinesis(Destroyed Ares' projectiles) Attack Potency:''' '''Building level+ (Vastly superior to most, if not all, Amazons, who have fought Parademons. Destroyed the top of a Church), likely far higher '''(Barely fought against an extremely casual Ares) | At least '''Mountain level to Island level, likely Country level (Killed Ares after embracing her true nature as the daughter of Zeus, who created Themyscira and was nearly killed by Ares himself. Sliced Doomsday's arm with her sword) Speed:''' '''Supersonic+ (Casually reacted to a bullet. Easily blocked a bullet at close range, and several near point blank), likely far higher (Kept up with an extremely casual Ares, even blitzing him at one point) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Equal to Superman. Blocked natural lightning from Ares) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 50 (Lifted a Mark IV. Casually lifted a large girder) | At least Class M, possibly Class Z ''' Striking Strength:' '''Building Class+' | At least Mountain Class to Island Class, likely Country Class Durability:' '''Building level+ '(Withstood a massive explosion. Tanked having a large section of road fall on her), likely 'far higher '(Withstood a blast from an extremely casual Ares), '''Higher '''with Shield/Bracelets | At least '''Mountain level to Island level, likely Country level (Survived hits from Ares and Doomsday), higher with Shield / Bracelets Stamina: '''Nigh-limitless. Wonder Woman's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most of the other Amazons. As a result, her muscles virtually do not produce fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to humans and most other members of her race. Her endurance allows her to exercise her maximum capacity for an near indefinite period of time without tiring at all. Range:' Standard melee range; higher with Lasso of Hestia '''Standard Equipment:' * Battle Armor: Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. * Bracelets of Submission: Two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Wonder Woman wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday, creating a massive wave of energy outwards. Also, by clashing her bracelets together, Wonder Woman can release a huge blast of energy herself, with it being powerful enough to make even Doomsday stagger back from the force of it. * Lasso of Hestia: A specialized unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. Wonder Woman successfully wielded it against Doomsday, even managing to temporarily restrain him while Superman delivered the finishing blow. * Amazonian Shield: A magical Amazonian shield that Wonder Woman uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday. * Sword of Athena: A legendary Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday, with her having used it to cut off one of the latter's arms. Weaknesses: None Notable Intelligence:''' Incredibly High (Wonder Woman is an excellent warrior and scholar with thousands of years of battle training and tutoring by the Amazons. As well as being able to speak hundreds of languages.) '''Key: Pre-Awakening | Post-Awakening